the Doctor and the Angel
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: a High School junkie makes a deal with the devil. and starts to cause tons of chaos at her high school. her two friends, Sheppard and Anael, are killed by the demon inside. now God gives Anael and Sheppard new identities. SHepopard turns into the cosmic Time lord with a big blue box and Anael is turned into an Angel. the Doctor and the Angel must now fight this demon.


Chapter 1

A big blue box lays out side a nearby high school. It just sits there with no iterrmitent events, until the lights inside,illuminating the box's windows and Signs which read "Police Public Call Box" suddenly switch off in dead silence.

Inside the high school, besides buildings, benches and bushes. Is a man. Specifically a teenager. With long hair, a dark blue overshirt on over a black shirt. He also is wearing regular blue jeans, red converes and spread about the space he lays dead is his black over coat. His face and hands are battered with cuts and bruises. His blue overshirt is stained with blood on his lower left side.

He is at peace after fighting a long battle. No one to bother him, nothing to break the silence. Until a small little light falls from the heavens as if it was a meteor made of pure white light. No fire but streaks of light across the dark sky. It falls straight toward the dead teenager. And immediately slows to a stop and turns from a big ball of light to a girl. She floats acouple inches off the ground and hovers near the dead man. "live Doctor".

She had pressed her pale palm to his chest and orange light had begun to sprout from the man's hands and engulf his head. "live Doctor, and I shall watch over you. As you did for me" she said and as the Doctor had opened his eyes, the girl was gone. She turned into a white ball of light and shot into the sky.

The Doctor got up and looked at his hands. He had gotten to his feet, and slowly walked towards his Blue Box. Once he touched the cold wooden doors of the old box, he could see the orange energy get stronger and stronger. He didn't know who he was or why he was there but all he knew was to get into the box.

He had pushed on the doors after unlocking them with his keys and found himself in a room much bigger Than the box could hold. But he didn't care. He didn't care that he felt like exploding or that it was dark. He just wanting to feel safe and this is where he knew he could. Was inside the box.

He tried to keep his balance inside and immediatly feel down on his knees infront of what he could make out as a console. He remembered switches and levers and buttons. He knew they all had a purpose.

The Doctor couldnt hold it anymore. He had to let it out. He had extended his arms and let the energy to explode out of his arms and legs. But instead of it escaping it all had shot into the main console in the center of the room and then everything had turned on. The room had been illuminated by the lights from under the floor. The console was illuminated as well. Sections of it were lit blue and green making the levers and buttons very visible.

The center column connecting the console to the ceiling had been illuminated blue and then when everything was on, the orange energy had stopped flowing and let the Doctor go. He fell to the ground but his cuts and bruises were all gone. He still had his long brown hair and still looked the same. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The center console began to make noises of whirls and beeps. Suddenly Boom! And the center console was moving inside, two colomns moved up and down, moving closer together and farther away. The whole room was filled With the sound of a mix of elephants shouting and engines running. As a sorta VWORRPP! VWORRPP! VWORRPP!

The big boy box outside was now back to being lit. The windows were lit. The police box signs and now suddenly the lantern at the top was lighting up and turning off in sequence with the noises it made. VWORRPP! VWORRPP! VWORRPP! The box started to disappear and reappear and disappear and then reappear and finally leave the high school with its last VWORRPP!


End file.
